Alice Human Sacrifice
by Wolf fan11
Summary: I came upon a song that is the same as this title. I wanted to just create my own version based off of the song. Leave a comment if you want to and hope you enjoy this. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Red Club

A long time ago, there lived a dream. A small dream that was close to not existing into anyone's dream. It traveled from house to house trying to get the people to dream of it but… they would already be dreaming of something else. This happened time after time until the dream stopped and thought. 'If this keeps going on, soon no one will even remember me. I don't want to vanish! There must be a way, there must! I must bring the humans to my world, but how? I've got it! Hehe…. I'll let the people create their own little world instead yes, it's perfect!'

So the little dream carried on searching for humans to carry out his dream. It soon reached into a small town near a forest and spotted a lady with short brown hair and red eyes. She wore a red dress with a white apron and brown high boots. The woman was fighting a wooden dummy with a small dagger.

'Ah, so this woman wants to be a warrior. Hmm, I think I can do that.'

Later the woman stopped a looked a clock tower. ' Wow midnight already? I better get home to get some sleep for work tomorrow.' She began walking down a cobble street with the lights dimming around her. Finally she went inside an english cottage that was painted white with vertical wood. The roof was made of dark oak and four windows were found in the front. Her bedroom was on the second floor with a window facing the town. The room had old red paint that was beginning to peal and a silver brass bed. She laid down with the door open and began to doze off.

The dream smiled and turned into a beige doll with stitches across its' mouth and limbs. There were no eyes but black holes that was as dark as a void. It wobbled next to the bed staring down at the woman and gave a grin. With a wave of its' arm, a foggy mist began to spread around the bed.

"Sleep dreams."

The woman soon woke up to see that she was outside in the forest. Her eyes wandered around her surroundings while chills went through her body. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You are in wonderland and your name here is Alice." said a small voice.

"Wonderland? Is this some kind of joke?"

Silence fell for a few minutes until the doll appeared before her holding a red rose. "I'm serious. I saw you practicing with a wooden figure a while ago. It seems you want to be a warrior and this place can grant you that gift."

"W-What do you mean?"

The doll pointed at a small building and then pointed at her hand. "On your hand in a red spade, this marks you as the ruler in this wonderland. The town over there needs your help, it seems some crime has been happening and only you can help them."

"But how can I help?"

"Your dagger has turned into a sharp sword that warriors use. It can cut through anything. Oh, I better get going. Have fun in Wonderland, haha."

"Wait-" screamed Alice. Her head dropped looking down at the dirt underneath her feet. Alice, Wonderland, ha! I better go to that town and ask for some directions."

Alice continued to walk through the forest until she got to the town. It was silent with no one in sight. "I knew that that thing was lying. Huh? What's that noise.?" The woman walked closer until she gasped in horror of what it was. A dark figure with a long snout and sharp teeth was eating a villager while the its' claws scratched the body with blood spilling off from the cuts. Donkey like ears perked up and the head turned looking at Alice. A low growl was heard while the snout was inches away from Alice's face. Slowly the jaws began to rise with a stench of the dead blew at her face.

'At this rate, I'm going to get eaten!' her right hand gripped tightly on the sword as her mind overwhelmed with emotions. Quickly her hand slice at the creature's side when it began to attack. A loud cry from the beast woke up the town with lights from each house glowing. Alice stared into the beast's red eyes and took one final swing cutting the creature in half. Blood spurted on her apron and face. Her sword drizzled with blood dripped each second. 'I better get leave before the people accuse me!' she thought as she began running towards the woods. As she turned she saw figures circling around the dead bodies and shaking their heads in worry on who might have done it.

Her hand rested on an oak tree as she panted for breath. 'I saved someone. I'm a hero. But… I mustn't let them know who it is. I will be their guardian and protect them from these foul beasts. Soon I will show myself when I have shown that I am an ally.'

Soon, weeks has passed since the first ALice came to wonderland. She lost count of how many creatures she had slain but she did know that the killing had resulted in her leaving a bloody path that followed her. 'Hmm, there isn't as many people as I had remembered. Could have they gotten killed by those monsters? NO, I've been killing anything that comes close to the town. I better look around.' Alice walked up and town the streets until she found a paper flying into her hands. She began reading quietly to herself near an alley. "Dead or Alive, A creature that has been known for killing the towns people or anything that has been getting in it's way. Rewarded gold for bringing in the monster. I can do this, then the town will have to accept me.'

The doll soon picked up the paper and gave a sad face. "It seem's that this Alice does not know who the monster is. She must disappear, she is not the Alice I had hoped for."

Another week had passed and she carried a head of some creature she found in the woods. Her hands and sword was completely covered in blood. She went into the mayor's building which was near the center of the town. Her eyes noticed many people in the building talking with worried faces. Opening the wooden door with her bloody hands she gave a happy smile. "I found the monster, Mayor."

The town's people around her covered their faces and screamed in horror. "Monster, MONSTER, MURDERER, KILLER!" The mayor trembled before Alice and looked into her red eyes. "That head your holding is not the monster, but it is you who is!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"She's the one that has been killing the people of this town! Kill her, KILL her!" the crowd chanted over and over. Guards came and held tightly onto both of Alice's arms and made her drop the human head. The crowd followed as they put her in a cage that had locks covering the cage. Alice screamed and kicked with all her might but it was no use. The town was against her and threw food and shoes at her cage while screaming and swearing with all their might. This happened day after day until the doll appeared before her.

"You lied to me."

"What do you mean? You created this Wonderland."

"But you promised that I would be a warrior, does this look like a place for a warrior?"

"Your right, here and your world you are forever going to be the joker in this cage. I hope you stay there forever." the doll said while walking away from her.

Alice shouted with rage and looked at her hand. 'The spade, where's my mark? Where? I thought I was the ruler of the Wonderland? WHy? WHY?"

"You are no longer the Alice, a new one shall take your place," the doll said under its' breath. "hehe, HAHAHAHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Songs of Blue

Weeks soon passed since the first Alice came to the dream to create her own wonderland. The doll sat beside a large cage full of locks and thick chains around it. Its' face was covered with a large stitch across the face along with the body from the lack of humans dreaming about it. "Hey Alice, I think there should be a new Alice yes? After all you must never be selfish with such great power."

There was empty silence far a few minutes. The doll gave off a confused face and put an arm inside the cage knowing the risk. The tip of the arm touched a figure inside but there was no movement nor any warm feeling that a normal human will feel. "I see… oh well, you were no use to me anyway. Goodbye Alice, hahaha," the doll said assuming that the woman died from freezing out in the cold. With a wave of the right arm the doll began to turn into a black cloud of smoke and began to fade away.

"No, I will not be replaced!" the woman shrieked. "I will get out of here, and when I do, your paradise shall die!"

The dream carried on from town to town looking intently at each villager. It had to choose very carefully to make sure that there would not be another mistake similar to the first Alice. Everywhere the dream went, it would only see stubborn people trying to impress others around them. "Humans do nothing but brag about themselves. I do not have any time for foolishness anymore.

In another town a young man was sitting on a round water fountain looking down at some music sheets .His hair and eyes were navy blue. He wore a white shirt with a long blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. The pants were light brown that hung down to the cobble road. Though his appearance was charming the voice was a different story. When the young man sang, the notes were scratchy and rough. The women and children would run passed him to avoid the singing, while the men would punch or kick at him until blood started to soak on his clothes. Threats were also given in hopes of chasing him away from the red square where he would usually sing.

There was one girl though that would come to talk to him everyday. She was a young child with long pigtail hair. Though she was just a kid, the town favored her because of her kindness and beauty. Her hair was long green tied up in pigtails by red ribbons. The eyes were green that some said were like pearls.

Today the girl tried carrying a picnic basket full of sandwiches and fruits. Kaito helped her with the heavy load and placed it near the water fountain. She then sat down next to the boy with her legs swinging around. "Hi Kaito," the girl said cheerfully as always. "Any luck?"

"No, Miku. As usual I got hit and avoided the the crowd. Sometimes I wish that I had a better voice than having, well this."

"Maybe you should try getting some voice lessons?"

"I wish it was that easy, but it is too expensive for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Someday I'm sure that everyone would gather around to listen to you."

"Yeah… at least you understand right?"

"Oh course!"

They talked and shared a few laughs until the sun began to lower itself from the world. Miku's father began to shout her name to come inside before anything bad could happen to her. Miku began to walk home but turned and gave a motion to Kaito to join her inside for the night. Kaito gave a smile and shook his head saying that he needed time to think.

"Are you sure?" questioned Miku.

"Yes."

Kaito walked around the water fountain, gripping tightly around his music papers. The wind began to get stronger loosening his grip on the sheets. Soon they began to fly around as he was frantically trying to catch them. "Oh no my music," While he was picking up the papers, a looming figure crept behind him. Before Kaito could know what was going on, his body suddenly felt heavy. His eyes became heavy as well and his body soon dropped to the ground.

The dream soon flew down from a building to the man. "Such weak humans. Fallen by getting hit by the end side of an axe. I noticed that you wanted to be a bard? (medieval singer) Foolish humans have such weird desires but… his desire is very strong. I must not let this pass." Turning back into a doll again, fog began to circle around Kaito. "Sleep well."

Kaito soon woke up feeling a slight pain on the back side of his head. Looking up, he noticed a small figure staring intently at him and giving off an eerie grin. The doll was now holding a pan flute on one side and the boy's muic sheet on the other. "Good day. I see that you have woken up."

"Huh? W-where am I?" questioned Kaito

"Oh, my bad, Wonderland is where you are. This is a world that you created because here you are the creater."

"What? I am?"

"Oh yes, On your left hand carries the symbol of the blue diamond. This shows that you are the keeper of Wonderland. Here is where you are a famous bard that sings like a bird, enchanting the crowds. Better get going though, the people in a town are waiting in the town square to hear you. For now I shall play while you sing from the music sheets."

"Really? Wait, that's impossible. There's no way that anyone would listen to me. I thank you though for trying to help me but I better go home."

"Foolish human, you'll never get this chance again! There is not enough time to find another Alice, my powers are too weak to carry another human to this world. I better get him to the crowd before he wakes up from his sleep," the doll thought.

Quickly the doll's glowed white and both Kaito and the dream flashed into the town square where a large crowd gave a scream of excitement. They all crowded upon Kaito giving off large smiles. The doll smiled and played a note in the instrument. The group soon became silent and looked upon the doll.

"Thank you for coming to see Kaito the bard sing one of his music pieces that he created. "

"Wait! What are you talking about you, doll?" hissed Kaito.

"Better start singing when I play or this crowd may leave you in the dust." replied the doll.

Notes began to play from the pan flute and the crowd began to show some movement. Kaito knew the notes that were being played. They were from a music that Kaito had worked so hard in to impress Miku. With a bit of stuttering the boy began to sing. Unlike a horrible noise that would usually come out, the voice was fluent and steady. The crowd was dancing joyfully while the singing was going on. When the music stop the doll gave off a grin towards the man.

"See? You are loved here, unlike that other place. Keep singing and the crowd will do whatever you want. The words will affect anyone. However if you ever stop a song before it ends, the people will never listen to you again." The doll said cautiously.

Kaito gave a smile and began to sing while the doll began to disappear. Days soon passed after the doll dropped the second Alice to create another world. Kaito was proud to be in his little fantasies. The town would give him a place to sleep and food for him because of his singing. Soon the second Alice began to run out of his music and began to sing false songs about people that had picked on him in the real world. Agreeing to everything that they heard, they would search for the person that had dared to harm their beloved bard. Kaito laughed each time that the group would bring the person that he had hated slowly tortured in front of his eyes. The doll saw what was going on and began to get agitated. Again the same mistake began to happen like the first Alice did. "Foolish human, even though he helped me recover by bringing new people to this world, eventually the human world will begin to be suspicious. Not to mention that someone will break out of his songs of madness" the doll thought. " I better get some help, maybe an old friend, yes. DEATH, DEATH can you hear me?"

"Silence dream. I am here, or have been here for some time. Interesting world this Alice has created. Have you been getting so desperate?" snickered Death. A ash colored skeleton with a hooded cloak. The eyes were similar to the doll's, black like the void but with a hint of red when angry.

"Silence," glared the doll. "I need your help to get rid of this Alice, he is to much to handle. There are too many risks that I don't have time to think."

"Ah well, um dream. I CAN"T DO THAT." Death said knocking on the dolls head. " I can only carry souls to the land of the dead when they are dead. But… there is someone who can help…"

"What? Who?"

"A man has woken up from this hypnotism song and could stop him, maybe."

"Excellent!" the dream said laughing in excitement.

Kaito was near a water fountain similar to the old place he would sing. Singing out false lies to the people as usual there was one person he noticed that would give out a cruel look to him. However the man would never speak out like the rest of the crowd would but still would give out a glare. Today though Kaito heard a voice ring out that was from the man.

"Kaito you sing madness and your voice has been turning into a crowing noise!" the man shouted.

The second Alice only laughed like a madman and pointed at the man still laughing. "Haha! You dare to think that my wonderful voice sounds like a crow's caw? Ha! I enchant these people with my voice and they do everything that I want."

Then if I may ask a favor to hear a song that I would like to hear rather than a false song about another town that you hate so deeply."

"If it will show you how foolish you were then yes. But I warn you, death will loom upon you as soon as I finish your song."

"I understand. Then please, sing about the villagers here bring the death of my daughter, Miku."

'Miku? NO! I can't' Kaito cried out in his head but he heard is voice starting to sing about Miku. The crowd still under his spell began to walk in search for the human girl named Miku. There was no way that he could stop singing or else the people would think that he was a madman. Looking around the man before held a revolver gun in his hands than was hidden by his top hat.

"Goodbye Kaito or Alice, I thought that you would be able to resist the temptation of the doll's bargain."

A large bang was heard and before the crowd woke up from the spell, the second Alice was on the cobble road with blood spilling out from his head. His left eye had been shot right through with blood gushing out. No one noticed his agony and carried on of what they were doing before he came here. The father of Miku fell as well, having his soul collected by a black skeleton.

The doll walked up to Kaito giving out a sinister smile. Picking up a rose from a rose bush, the doll put it on top of the eye that was shot.

"Hey doll," the second Alice said meekly. "I thought that you need me, I mean aren't you going disappear without me?"

"Oh that, you helped me by bringing other mortals to this world. I shall drain them to sustain myself. Get some rest now, you are no longer needed." the doll giggled.

Kaito could not hear anything anymore and slowly closed his eyes. The doll looked down on his hand that no longer had the diamond and picked up the rose that was stained by the blood. Death stared at the doll and questioned him on what the dream will do now.

"Don't fear, my friend. I know which Alice to collect next. hehe haHAHA,"


End file.
